A technology in which the electrical characteristics of a blood sample are measured and the condition of the blood is determined from the measurement results has been conventionally used. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology in which information on blood coagulation is acquired from the dielectric constant of blood, and describes “a blood coagulation system analyzing device including a pair of electrodes, applying means for applying an AC voltage to the pair of electrodes at prescribed time intervals, measuring means for measuring the dielectric constant of blood disposed between the pair of electrodes, and analyzing means for analyzing the degree of working of a blood coagulation system using the dielectric constant of blood measured at the time intervals after the anticoagulant effect working on the blood is removed.”
Thus far, mechanical indices such as viscoelasticity have been used to analyze the condition of blood coagulation. However, by measuring electrical characteristics such as the dielectric constant of blood as in Patent Literature 1 above, the diagnosis of blood coagulation can be made earlier in a stage before a mechanical change such as a viscosity change occurs. Therefore, it is possible to select more appropriate therapeutic methods and medication methods earlier for patients or others with a risk of thrombosis etc.
Furthermore, for example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a blood cell analyzing device capable of evaluating effects and side effects of a drug in a short time by including a measuring unit that measures the complex dielectric constant spectrum of a suspension containing one or a plurality of blood cells and a detection unit that calculates the dielectric variable and/or the electrical property value of the suspension on the basis of the complex dielectric constant spectrum measured in the measuring unit and uses the calculated value to detect a condition change of the blood cell accompanying drug administration.